


With This Ring

by Caedmon



Series: An Ineffable Valentines [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (literally), Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vows, Weddings, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: Aziraphale nodded a little and looked down into his wine glass. “I suppose you’re right. It was silly of me to think --”“Think what?”He didn’t look up. “That you might want to marry me.”Crowley was struck silent for a moment, then said, “But I do, angel.”Aziraphale and Crowley pledge their lives and love to each other in front of God, Satan, and the entire world.For the valentine’s prompt: promises
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: An Ineffable Valentines [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619491
Comments: 43
Kudos: 234
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	With This Ring

“That was a _lovely_ wedding,” Aziraphale sighed happily as he breezed into his shop, pulling off his coat and hanging it on the coat tree. “Anathema was a _beautiful_ bride, and Newt made for a dashing groom.”

Crowley couldn’t help but smile as he closed the door behind them. “Yeah, as weddings go, it was… nice.”

Aziraphale gave him a knowing smile from over his shoulder as he unwound his scarf and hung it with the coat. “Only nice?”

“That’s all you’re getting out of me, angel. Don’t push your luck.”

The angel chuckled and turned to face Crowley, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “I wouldn’t dream of it. Glass of wine before we go up to bed?”

Crowley shed his own overcoat and tossed it in the general direction of the coat tree, trusting that it would find its place. He smirked at Aziraphale. “You didn’t get enough wine at the reception? It seemed every time I looked at you, you were refilling your glass.”

Aziraphale waved him off and turned away, starting towards the back room. “It was _Californian_ wine,” he said, as if that explained everything.

Crowley chuckled and followed his beloved into the back room. When he got there, he found Aziraphale with a bottle of red wine in his hand, looking around for an opener. Crowley grinned and went to the drawer it was housed in, pulling it out. Aziraphale gave him a grateful smile and Crowley took his seat on the couch while Aziraphale opened it and poured. 

“The wine wasn’t the only American thing at the wedding,” Crowley observed, accepting a glass. 

“No, it wasn’t,” Aziraphale agreed, settling into his own chair with his own glass. “It was rather different from other weddings I usually attend. Although I have to wonder if the differences stem from Anathema being American or her being so… witchy.”

Crowley swallowed his sip of wine. “Probably a mixture of the two, if I had to guess. Poor Newt probably had to fight tooth and nail for any influence in the wedding at all.”

The angel smiled fondly. “Yes. Our Anathemas _is_ rather a force of nature, isn’t she?”

“Here, here,” Crowley said with his glass raised in salute. “And we love her for it.”

“We do indeed.” After a moment of looking thoughtful, he said, “I suppose the differences don’t really matter. The most important aspects of a wedding were there.”

Crowley smirked. “Overpriced flowers and an expensive gown you can only wear once?”

Aziraphale gave him a mock reproving look. “Very cheeky, dear. No, I was thinking of the vows, the promises from one heart to another to stay true until the end of time.” 

“They don’t have until the end of time, angel. They’ll be worm food within fifty years or so.”

The angel plucked one of his white gloves off the desk beside him and threw it at Crowley, who only grinned brighter when he ducked. Aziraphale glowered at him. “It’s the _sentiment_ that counts, you unromantic fiend.”

“Oi. I’ll have you know that I’m _plenty_ romantic.”

“Oh, please.”

“It’s true! What would you call me swooping in to save you every time you got yourself into trouble and were about to be discorporated?” Crowley challenged. 

“That happened two times!” Aziraphale protested.

The demon smirked. “Still counts. And it was terribly romantic, you just won’t admit it.”

The angel’s response was another pursed-lip glower, and Crowley chuckled, victorious. He took another sip of his wine and changed the subject. “You know, I got asked by more than one person tonight if we were married.”

Aziraphale’s eyebrows rose. “You and I?”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “No, me and Shadwell. Of course ‘you and I’, you daft thing. Who do you think?”

“Well, what did you say?”

He shrugged. “I told them we might as well be.”

Aziraphale’s eyes were a bit wide. “You did?”

“Yeah. Didn’t bother to tell them that there’s no way for us to be officially married.”

“Why not?”

“Why not what?”

“Why can’t we be married?”

“We’re not exactly human, angel. It would be silly to let a human declare us legally joined. The laws don’t even apply to us!”

Aziraphale nodded a little and looked down into his wine glass. “I suppose you’re right. It was silly of me to think --”

“Think what?”

He didn’t look up. “That you might want to marry me.”

Crowley was struck silent for a moment, then said, “But I do, angel.”

Aziraphale looked up suddenly, his eyes wide. “You do?”

“Well, I mean, I haven’t given a lot of thought to the process, but… yeah. I’d be more than happy to marry you, if it were possible.”

Aziraphale sat up a little. “What if it were?”

“How do you mean?”

“Well, like we discussed, at its core, a wedding is simply two people coming together and promising to love and honor each other for the rest of their lives. The legalities are just legalities and we need not concern ourselves with them. All that would matter would be you and I standing before heaven and hell and choosing each other over anyone else.”

“Haven’t we sort of already done that? At Tadfield Air Base?”

“Yes, but we weren’t explicitly pledging our lives to each other. If we did this, we would be.”

Crowley felt a smile growing slowly, gradually taking over his face. “You’re serious.”

“Very much so, dear. We could throw ourselves a bit of a to-do, if you wanted, like Anathema and Newt. Or we could do it privately, just you and I.”

“I think I’d prefer to keep it private. When?” he asked excitedly, feeling a growing sense of effervescence. 

“Whenever you want to.”

“How about right now?”

It was Aziraphale’s turn to look surprised. “Right now?”

“Sure. All we need is each other, right? We’re already in our nicest clothes, so we’re good there. And I want to hurry up and do this before you change your mind.”

Aziraphale still looked surprised, but he smiled. “I’m hardly likely to change my mind, my love.”

“Then let’s do it,” Crowley said decisively, getting to his feet and setting his wineglass down. “Right here, right now. Let’s get married.”

Aziraphale smiled, then sat his glass down and got to his feet. “Yes, let’s.”

“Do we need anything?” Crowley asked, excitement threatening to bubble over.

“Only… well… “

“Spit it out, angel.”

“How would you feel about rings? They’re very traditional, but I understand --”

Crowley snapped his fingers, then opened his hand to reveal a simple gold band. “Do you like this one? I can make another if you prefer.”

“Oh, Crowley,” Azirapahle cooed, his eyes glittering and wet. Then he snapped his own fingers and opened his hand to reveal a matching ring, lying in his palm.

“Perfect,” Crowley beamed. 

“Are we really going to do this?”

“Only if you want to.”

Aziraphale nodded. “I want to. So much.”

Crowley stole a quick kiss. “Then we’re doing it. Who’s going first?”

“I don’t --”

“I will,” he answered his own question, afraid he was going to burst. “I’m too excited to wait. Are you ready?”

Aziraphale nodded. “I’m ready.”

Crowley reached out and took Aziraphale’s left hand, looking down at it for a moment while he gathered his thoughts. Then he spoke. 

“From the first moment I saw you on that wall in Eden, I knew there was something different about you. I knew that you were special, that you were not like the others. I wanted to get closer to you, to find out what made you so unique. I wanted to be your friend. It took me thousands of years, but I finally convinced you an angel and a demon could be friends. But by that time, I’d fallen in love with you, and wanted to be with you in every possible way until the end of eternity. I never thought, not for one second, that you’d ever love me in return and my dream would be coming true.”

He poised the ring at the tip of Aziraphale’s ring finger, then slid it on, saying, “With this ring, I promise to be the best for you I can possibly be. I promise to support you in everything you do. I promise to leave you alone when you’re deep in a book, and I promise to bring you flowers and chocolates when you’re down. I promise to be the best part of your life. I promise to cherish you until the earth burns beneath our feet and love you until the end of time. I promise to make you happy every single day. I love you.”

Aziraphale had twin tear tracks down each cheek and his eyes were sparkling with even more tears, but his smile was brilliant and Crowley smiled in return. “It’s your turn,” Crowley teased, squeezing the hand he held. 

“Quite right,” Aziraphale said, looking almost as if he’d been pulled from a trance. It just made Crowley smile brighter.

“I don’t quite know where to begin,” Aziraphale said. “Your words were so lovely, I hardly know how to follow them, but I’ll try.

“Crowley, I have known you for six thousand years. Most people, when they’ve known each other for a long period, can talk about how they've seen each other change and grow. I daresay you’d be able to say that you’ve seen change in me, but I can honestly say that you have remained nearly entirely the same for all those years. You have always been kind, gentle, thoughtful, selfless, and an all-around shoddy demon.” Crowley huffed a wet laugh and squeezed Aziraphale’s hand. “You have made me better in every way. My life is sweeter because of you, and I love you so much. I can’t even adequately express how much I love you. Not in words. My love for you is… it’s ineffable. It’s beyond words. Honestly, ‘ineffable’ is the only word for it.”

He took the ring and posed it at the tip of Crowley’s finger, then slid it on. Crowley watched its progress, unable to believe what was happening, then looked up at Aziraphale’s face with tears in his eyes.

“You said this ring is a promise, and you were exactly right. It’s a promise to love you, to protect you, to honor you, and to choose you above all others until the end of time. It’s a promise to be proud of you, to cherish and adore you. I promise to be your safe place, your quiet harbor when you need one. I promise that I’ll always do my best to be what you need at any given time. I promise to savor you like the finest delicacies - because you are sweeter to me than anything this earth could offer. I promise to do everything in my power to make you as happy as you make me. I love you, Crowley, and I will love you forever.”

Crowley sniffed and squeezed his hands. “I love you, too.”

They stood there for a moment, hands joined and eyes locked, twin smiles on their faces. Crowley couldn’t believe what they’d just done, and his heart was soaring. 

“Is that it?” Aziraphale finally asked. “Are we married? Are you my husband now?”

 _Husband_. Had there ever been a sweeter word?

“Almost,” said Crowley. “I think it’s not official until we seal it with a kiss. Our first kiss as ineffable husbands.”

Aziraphale snorted a little. “Ineffable husbands. I like that. Well, if you insist, I suppose I’ll just have to kiss my husband.”

He felt another thrill at the sound of that word. “I guess you better should.”

They were both smiling when their lips met, sealing their vows.


End file.
